The Love of a God
by AbsolutelyNothingSpecial
Summary: This story begins after the very end of Thor: The Dark World, after the cereal, after the scene with the Collector, and after the credits. This story begins at the kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something new so this story will switch point of views from Jane to Thor to a narrator throughout. This is simply my introduction chapter and the rating is M for later chapters. **

**Enjoy and review and please be brutally honest.**

* * *

JANE  
He is beautiful. He is beautiful and strong and the way he is holding me makes every part of my body want him. The cold metal of his armor and the cool London breeze passing over the balcony make me shiver and he pulls me closer. How did we get here? How did I end up with a god? Last time he left for two years, and I didn't think he would come back this time. I am, after all, a mere mortal. But he is beautiful, and he is here.

* * *

THOR  
Jane is beautiful. She is beautiful and fragile and the way she clings to me makes me never want to leave her again. She shivers and I pull her body tightly into my own. I cannot leave her again, not ever. She is mortal and our time together may be fleeting, but she is my happiness. She is the only one who has ever held my heart, and she is the only one who ever will.

* * *

XXX

"Thor.." Jane sighs under breath between kisses.  
"Jane?"  
"We have company."

Thor pulls away slightly and gives Jane a look of bewilderment. Jane nods to the window where Eric, Ian, and Darcy stand, staring and smiling. Thor shoots them one of his famous big grins, looks at Jane, and places a chaste kiss upon her lips. Then he says the only thing that makes the sky open up and light pour down, "Heimdall."

Thor watches as Jane's face lights up. This way of traveling has become ordinary to him, mundane even, but she makes him see everything through her eyes. For the first time in thousands of years, he sees the yellow beams of light and passing stars with wonder. The colors reflect off her skin and play in her dark brown eyes.

They land and Jane smiles brilliantly up at him.  
"I don't think I will ever get used to that… or used to this," she giggles as she rises to her tippy toes and kisses him again. Heimdall smiles in understanding and turns his back to the couple. He is happy for Thor, especially after all the suffering and longing the god endured these past few years. They break away and Thor takes Jane's small hand in his. He nods to Heimdall and thanks him, and Heimdall nods back, grinning at the mortal who holds a god's heart.

Thor and Jane slowly make their way across the rainbow bridge, looking at one another and smiling every so often. They are both tired of being forced in different directions, of being forced to fight for their lives and, most importantly, being forced apart. They can both relax now; they can take their time and enjoy the peace in the universe.

Asgard is being rebuilt. Malekith's attack left buildings and homes in ruins and a planet of people mourning, yet it is still beautiful. It is a bright and warm day, and the breeze is light and welcoming, unlike that of the bitter London air. The atmosphere reflects the hope of the people of Asgard. They push through the pain and loss of their people and their queen and they are strong. Thor is proud and Jane is in utter awe as they enter the palace.

Not much has been said between the two, but it isn't necessary. They both know how they feel and that is enough. They feel complete when they are together, like they can get through anything. Right now, all they want is to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Thor and Jane are ambushed once they enter the palace.

"Thor, my friend!" Fandral seems to appear out of nowhere and pat him on the back.

"Oh, Fandral, it is wonderful to see you, but we really must be on our way," Thor replies with a grin and attempts to move around his blonde comrade. He definitely doesn't want to waste his time with Jane with small talk.

"So soon? But I have not even gotten to speak with this radiant beauty who stands before us," Fandral says as he takes Jane's hand that Thor isn't occupying at the moment and brings it to his lips.

"Well, I-I… um it's nice to see you… again." Jane stutters and blushes in response as she looks to Thor to be rescued.

"Yes, very nice," Odin's voice rumbles from behind them, "and it would be even better if you three would join us for a night's festivities in the great hall."

Fandrall and Jane instantly stand straighter and Thor simply nods at his father.

"Of course, Allfather. It would be an honor," Fandral smiles and bows.

"Father, I was hoping to…" Thor starts.

"I will see you tonight," Odin interrupts and waves forward four women who had accompanied him to greet his son and the mortal, "These were four of Frigga's best hand-maidens. They will aid in your preparations for tonight's feast. Afterall, Jane Foster, what you are wearing now is not… suitable for an asgardian woman, especially not one who hopes to be introduced as a woman belonging to my son."

* * *

JANE  
All I can do is stare at the King in disbelief, then look down to my day's choice of attire. I am wearing a dark purple long sleeve blouse and a pair of my favorite jeans. While this is most definitely not "suitable" for a party, I don't see why I shouldn't be wearing it here. Sure, it's not what most of the women of Asgard wear, but I am not a "woman of Asgard."

"Father," Thor protests, "I will not…"

"That is the end of this discussion," Odin interrupts once again, "Ladies, take Jane Foster to her room, and Thor, there is still much planning to be done. Fandral, go with my son and make sure he does not suffer from any distractions."

I can see the stern look in Odin's eye and I know that he cannot be argued with. I wish I could be with Thor right now instead of getting poked and prodded by "hand-maidens," and from the expression on his face, I know Thor feels the same. I send him a reassuring smile anyway as the four women basically yank me down the hall, already pulling at my hair and clothes and inspecting every inch of my body. Oh, this will be _fun_.

* * *

THOR

I do not wish to see my love being pulled away from me, but nothing will come from arguing with my father. The maidens' fingers are already exploring Jane greedily, thinking of ways to change her. They want to make her more like them, like the women of my planet, but she need not to be. She is my Jane because she is different.

I hear my own sigh of despair just as that lovely face of hers turns to me and smiles. A strange sensation rises up in my lower stomach and all I can think of is the next time I will see that smile again. I think of her as Fandrall places a hand on my shoulder and leads me to the great hall. I think of her as my father's minions ask me question after question and to make decision after mundane decision.

* * *

JANE

Could they be any more inconsiderate?! These women treat me as their own personal Barbie. First they undress me, then they practically shove me in a tub, and now…

"Woah! I think I can do that part myself!" I say completely shocked as one of the maidens attempts to loofa me. I swear, the only thing that is keeping me from standing up and storming out is the thought of seeing Thor soon.

They scrub me until I'm raw, pull me back out of the tub and cover me in dark green robe made from a fabric I have never seen before. It is more beautiful and softer than satin. I let it run through my fingers and one of the girls smiles at me.

"It looks beautiful on you, Lady Jane," she says, "the cloth of Asgard suits you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I laugh as I can feel the blush appear on my face, "and Jane is fine."

"But Lady Jane, I mean it. The color brings out your eyes and the way it hangs on your body… well it is definitely better than your Midgardian attire!" She beams at me innocently and I attempt to weakly smile back.

I wonder what Thor will think when he sees me dressed like one of his people. It won't be the first time, but it'll be the first time under happy circumstances. I can't wait to see him. I just keep playing over different scenarios of the next time we are alone together in my head until finally, the maidens free me.

I barely noticed that they softly braided the top part of my hair and curled the rest so that it looks like it flows from the braid like a river. The dress they put me in is the same dark green as the robe, with a gold body plate, resembling an eighteenth century corset turned into armor. The maiden was right, the clothes of Asgard definitely suit me better than the ones in my closet in London. I look like I belong here. I look like I actually belong with Thor.

* * *

XXX

"I do not understand what is taking Jane so long," Thor mumbles under his breath as his eyes search the great hall. He looks worried and lost.

"My friend! Do not fret. I am sure the woman will be here soon!" Volstagg comforts him as he takes a swig of mead and attempts to finish telling one of his many battle stories to a group of young soldiers.

"Maybe you should find her," Thor pleads to Sif.

"Oh, and risk being attacked by those terrible hand-maidens? No thank you!" She teases, "and I do not need to _find_ your mortal," Sif says as she nods toward the door.

* * *

THOR

There she is. Jane looks around the room with awe upon her face. She is radiant, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. I wish to go to her, but my body frozen. Then, she finds me.

* * *

JANE

I enter the room and everything is more amazing, more grandiose than I could have ever imagined. It's like something out of a fairytale. Who could have thought that I would ever end up here, on another planet, amongst the gods no less? This realization dawns on me, and when I see Thor through the crowd, when I see the look on his face and in his eyes, I know that I am a part of this fairytale.

* * *

**It seems that whenever I start writing a story, I always write more than I intend to… hopefully the next chapter will exploit that M rating ;) **

**Let me know what you think and how I could improve this story. Tell me if I'm not capturing the characters' personalities right or if you see any grammar or spelling issues, or any just any other opinions you may have. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed and desired! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the wait. Things have been very hectic lately and I haven't had the time to write these past few days. I am thinking of ending this story after this chapter but it all depends on you, my lovely readers. So please, let me know what you think and be honest and leave nothing unsaid. (And I am sorry if this is really corny… I don't usually like the romantic stuff but I'm trying something new!)**

* * *

XXX

The evening passed as a blur for both Thor and Jane. Others around them joked and drank, but it seemed all the two could do was stare at each other from across the table. Thor and Jane smiled and sipped their mead quietly, never taking their eyes off the other one's face. Jane couldn't stop blushing and Thor was smiling like an idiot in love.

Now, towards the end of night, Jane is beginning to feel the heat of the mead. It is stronger than the beer on Earth and her head is starting to feel fuzzy. Feeling brave, Jane extends her leg beneath the table and slides her foot up the inside of one of Thor's calves. He jumps and nearly chokes on his food. No one seems to notice though and he shakes his head with a smile at the beautiful temptress before him.

* * *

THOR

The night's festivities have lasted quite a while, but I know that they are not about to end. They will continue until the light rises again and my comrades are too drunk to hold their mead. I know Jane is growing quite tired of this feast, as am I. I wish to be alone with her, and after what she just did, I know she feels the same. I stand and smile at Jane as I walk around the long table and reach out my hand for her to take. She smiles beautifully up at me and when she places her hand in my own, the rest of the world fades away just a little more.

* * *

JANE

Only a few people notice when Thor leads me out of the room, but they don't seem surprised. I wonder where we are going… back to his room perhaps? The thought makes me nervous. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. I mean, I know I've thought about it, dreamt about it, fantasized about it… but he is a god, and he's probably had centuries of experience. How old is he anyway? My thoughts are going a mile a minute and I'm glad I'm too nervous to speak, because then I would just something stupid. I look up at Thor and he smiles at me innocently. I attempt to smile back quickly, before looking down again. Oh boy…

* * *

THOR

Jane is quiet. She is not usually. I wish I could hear her thoughts. Her brow is furrowed and the smile she just gave me did not reach her eyes. I am beginning to wonder if I should not have taken her from the feast.

* * *

XXX

Thor is just about to ask Jane if everything is alright when…

"Thor?" Jane barely manages to squeak out.

"Yes, Jane Foster?" the use of her full name makes her smile.

"Where are we going?" Jane keeps her eyes on the ground as she asks this.

Thor is aught off guard, "well, I-I was going to show you around the palace."

"Oh… okay." Jane responds, a little more at ease with her racing thoughts.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is very much alright," Jane says as she squeezes his hang reassuringly.

Thor leads her around the palace, telling her wonderful stories of battles and his father and grandfather. He tells her of the different creatures who once battled Asgard and whose relics line the halls as trophies. She tries her best to listen and remember everything Thor told her, but Jane is distracted. The more he talks, the less nervous she becomes, and the more she wants Thor to show her his room.

"And this is…" Thor begins.

Jane suddenly rises to her tippy toes and pulls Thor down for a kiss. He is surprised but returns the gesture whole-heartedly. Thor brings one of his hands up to caress Jane's face while the other pulls her waist into him. She holds onto his shoulders for balance and deepens the kiss. Their tongues wrestle graciously and she gently bites his lower lip and pulls away slightly.

"Your room?" Jane says between pants.

"Mhm," is all Thor can manage as he grabs Jane's hand and pulls her down the corridor, takes turn after turn, and finally flings his bedchamber door open.

Just as quickly as he opened the door, he pulls Jane into him and closes it behind her. Thor leans down once again to connect his mouth with hers.

* * *

JANE

His mouth is my air. It's as if I can't breathe unless I'm kissing him, touching him. When did this happen? When did I start wanting him so much? I try to pull him closer but there is already no space left between us. The metalwork on my dress and his armor keeps making a small clinging sound when they meet, reminding us that they're still there. I attempt to find a zipper or button or anything on his armor but there's nothing. My hands keep roaming but I can't find a way to get it off him.

"Armor… off… now," I manage to get out between kisses. I don't know what he just did but suddenly his armor is falling away and his chest is bare… his perfect, muscular chest. I see Thor's biceps flex as he attempts to pull me back into a kiss but I can't. I'm breathless and I can't stop staring. Thor smiles at me sweetly and that's it, my legs turn to Jell-O and I honestly think my heart is going to stop.

* * *

THOR

With the way Jane is looking at me, I cannot help but smile. She is beautiful and intelligent and strong and when I am with her I feel as if my soul is complete. I want to see and feel her. I need to take her.

* * *

XXX

Thor stares as Jane intently as she runs her delicate fingers across his shoulders and down his arms. She then places her hands on his chest and pushes him back gently. Thor doesn't want to move away from her, but he does as she pleases. Jane brings her hands to the waistline of Thor's pants and tugs them down, revealing a very excited, and very large god.

Jane looks into Thor's eyes with her wide brown ones, and she kisses him chastely. Everything has slowed down, time is passing calmly and there is no rush anymore. They want to explore every part of each other, and make sure to miss nothing. Every act, every movement, is slow and sensual.

Thor gently and diligently unties the ribbon holding the metalwork onto Jane's dress and pulls it away from her body. The lack of warmth where the metal used to be and Thor's tender touch raise goosebumps on Jane's skin. The dark green Asgardian fabric slips off Jane's shoulders and falls to the floor. Now they are both exposed and they are both vulnerable. They are both, however, in love.

* * *

JANE

Now he is the one who is speechless, and it's starting to make me insecure. Then, his lips are back on mine and the fire is back. I want him, my skin is burning and he is my cool relief. I start to push him towards the bed but he stops me.

"I am in love with you, Jane Foster, truly and madly, with the…" and I don't have to hear anymore. I press my lips to his and I can feel a tear roll down my hot cheek.

"I love you too," I breathe, and he swings me up and into his arms, and carries me to the bed.

Thor places me down delicately and climbs in next to me. He brushes a stray hair off my forehead and continues to trace his fingers down my cheek, and then down my neck. He places a kiss on the opposite side of my neck as his hand moves to my collarbone, then my breast. He is barely touching my skin and I crave more contact. My body writhes on its own accord to get closer to him. His fingers move lower, across my stomach and past my bellybutton, to where I need him most. My back arches and I squeeze my eyes closed as he teases me there, rubbing circles, alternating pressure. My lower stomach grows tight and I can't stand it anymore.

* * *

THOR

"Thor, please!" Jane gasps and I stop what I am doing, but it only causes her to move her hips in a circular motion, "Thor, I need you, please!" She pants desperately. I kiss her neck one more before positioning myself on top of her. It takes every bit of self-control not to ravage her right here. My heart is racing and, like one big nerve ending, I can feel myself throbbing, pulsating as I slowly enter Jane. She is warm and wet and tight and she clamps down around me. We both sigh in relief and I go as slow as I can, but the feeling overwhelms me. Being with Jane fills a void and gives me tunnel vision until she is the only thing I can see. Jane is my beautiful, beautiful weakness.

* * *

XXX

Both Thor and Jane go into sensory overload. Neither of them can form a complete thought and neither of them cares. The feeling overwhelms them and all they see is each other, all they want is each other.

Thor loses some of his self-control and picks up the pace. Jane can hardly breathe, just trying to meet him thrust for thrust. His back arches and swings into her in one fluid motion and she wraps her legs around his waist. The pressure builds and they both try their best to keep it contained. One moment Thor and Jane are staring into each other's eyes and the next their eyes are shut tightly and Jane is shaking. Her nose scrunches up and her back arches. Thor holds her down and kisses her forehead as he watches her come apart.

Jane cries out and reaches around Thor's middle in a desperate attempt to pull him closer, just as Thor pushes himself, with a grunt, to the hilt one last time before losing himself as well.

Thor slowly pulls out of Jane and rolls over, pulling her half on top of him. They lay there together and completely satiated, letting the time pass by and content in each other's arms.

* * *

**So please let me know what you think, and don't hold anything back! I'm actually really nervous to post this because it is not like anything I've ever written before. Usually I stay away from the romantic and sentimental aspect of things but… yeah. And like I said before, I'm not sure if I should continue or leave the story as is, so I need your opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all asked for it so here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I flew home for Thanksgiving so I was busy all week visiting friends and family. I'm excited to continue this story and all the feedback I have received has really helped me to move forward. Thank you and please continue to read my story and review!**

* * *

JANE

Everything seemed to fade so quickly after last night's events, and now I'm waking up in the arms of a god. He snores softly as he sleeps next to me. I can't believe I'm even here on Asgard again. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't see Thor again for years, like after the last time we said goodbye. I kiss his chest lightly and he begins to stir, grinning at me goofily as his eyes start to open and he squints against the light. He yawns and stretches his huge biceps across the span of the bed and back around me.

"Good morning, Jane Foster." His voice is deep and raspy, and very sexy.  
"Good morning, Thor." I smile back at him and before he can say another word there is a knocking at the door.

Thor sighs heavily and kisses my forehead before he wraps the bed sheets around his waist and walks to the door. He barely opens it, hoping to keep his half-naked form hidden.

"Yes?" He says, yawning once more and running a hand through his golden locks.  
"There is a morning feast awaiting you and Lady Jane down the hall." A palace worker responds.  
"Thank you," Thor says with a smile and a nod. Then he closes the door and walks back toward me.

* * *

THOR

Jane is as beautiful as ever. She lies in my bed, tangled in my sheets, smiling at me. I lean down to kiss her but she pulls away. I am about to ask her a question but she raises one finger in the air and moves passed me, taking the rest of my bedding with her.

"One moment," she says with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

XXX

Thor stares after Jane before washing himself in the basin near the balcony. Jane brushes her teeth and hair and tries her best to make herself look presentable without all her usual products. After a few minutes she gives up and goes back into Thor's bedchamber where she is stopped in her tracks.

Thor is standing in front of the open window, glistening and perfectly sculpted. He feels Jane's eyes in him and turns to smile at her. Concerned by the shocked look on her face, he walks toward Jane, takes her small hand in his own, and brings it to his lips. The action sends currents of electricity from that hand to every single inch of her body. All she wants is to drag him back into bed with her and never leave.

"Are you well?" he asks with a furrowed brow.  
"I-I… I'm great," Jane smiles as she regains her ability to speak, "breakfast?"  
"Breakfast," Thor confirms, grinning brightly, "I will send the handmaidens to aid you in your day's preparations."  
"Great… them again," she mumbles under her breath, causing Thor's grin to widen.  
He kisses her on the forehead, "I will see you soon, Jane," and goes to turn away.

Jane doesn't let go of Thor's hand and he turns back to her. She attacks his lips furiously and pulls away before he can fully react.

"See you soon, Thor."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short this time. I just thought I would give you all a little something to hold you over. I'll try to get the next chapter posted by the end of the week. I'm planning on it being a long one that starts to get to the bottom of the Loki/Odin problem but I don't exactly have it written yet. In the mean time, please review!**


End file.
